


Trick-or-Treat

by Seagoatink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gift Work, Halloween, Headcanon, One Shot, image, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta really wants to go out for the annual Trick-or-Treating on Alternia, but Equius wont let her leave her hive with any of her FLARPing friends let alone go himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick-or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ROTwhyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROTwhyler/gifts).



 

It wasn't a little known fact that Equius didn't approve of the trolls Nepeta hung out with. Sure, Vriska may have been a blue blood like him, but she was still malicious. It didn't matter that Nepeta could hold her own, Vriska was dangerous. She had killed one of her best friends, Aradia, whom Equius soon realized he had flushed feelings for. Then there was Terezi, of which Vriska had also injured but not as horribly. Terezi was a teal blood, between Equius's blue and Nepeta's -or rather Kanaya's- green blood. Then there was Tavros, another victim/friend of Vriska's. The young troll was almost self explanatory, what with wanting that cerulean blooded babe to be his matesprit and all even after all of her abuse. The things he did all by his crippled-self was a little questionable, Equius believed, even though Nepeta frequently told her meowrail that the rust blood really was okay.

The only reason any of Nepeta's frequent FLARPing buddies were in question, was because the olive blooded troll wished to go out Trick-or-Treating. Her meowrail, being a very strict believer in the hemospectrum, said the activity was not meant for the his bloodline and nobility. In the same breath, he added that the feline-loving female was not to go out on her own, despite her awesome strength and ability to provide for herself in the wild. She suggested one of her her roleplaying friends shortly after. Then she wondered if she could go with Karkat -the unknown blooded troll was out of the question, regardless of if he would have actually gone out with her or not. Nepeta asked about Gamzee, what if he went with her instead? Gamzee of course, may have been a high blood, but he was a bad influence, tainting his reputation with foul language. Gamzee, too, was out of the question. If it couldn't be Gamzee and couldn't be Karkat then who, because Kanaya was going with Vriska and Vriska had not received the Equius Stamp of Approval.

Sollux.

It had to be Sollux. Sollux was into computers, something similar to Equius's trade of mechanics. Every now and again, he would help the blue blood with encoding his robots on how to fight and whatever else he needed. Sollux, even though he was a lower blood than a few of Nepeta's other friends, was more acquainted with Equius. He had had plenty of time to get on the strong troll's good side. So Sollux it was, because he too needed someone to go Trick-or-Treating with. After all, Aradia was dead, much thanks to himself under Vriska's influence.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Swiftywolf to send me one of her OTPs so I had something to practice drawing or writing about. She handed me Nepsol and a different prompt than what I wrote, but this is the result.


End file.
